


Pillow Talk

by RobinLove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLove/pseuds/RobinLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir visits his Princess and finds something utterly adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

The day had been very peaceful and as the sun started to set in the autumn sky, a feeling of hope and comfort settled on the city like a blanket. The clouds were tinged a warm amber-rose color and a gentle breeze cooled off the sun's last hot rays. Orange painted leaves fluttered and twirled in their costumes like dancers on display. It was a magical sight, giving one the feeling that nothing bad could happen. That was how Marinette felt at the moment as she looked out at the world from her balcony. The day had been long but satisfying and with her work done, she gazed at the sky dreamily, fantasies waltzing in her head. That was how Adrien, or rather Chat Noir, found her.  
He had decided to go out after school on the rare day that he had no other appointments. It was easier for him to slip out of his house transformed. As he had made his way over, his emerald green eyes had been enchanted with the sight of the sunset. But as he watched his Lady, his Princess, stare at the sky with her ebony hair tied back, cheeks rosy, and her startling sky blue eyes in a dreamy glaze, he found himself unable to look at anything else. She was beautiful. Even with flour in her hair and icing on her face, he felt his heart jolting to escape and run to her. He loved her; he knew that deep inside, down to his very core. And he know she loved him just as much. It still bewildered him that someone as astounding and inspiring as herself had fallen in love with him. But he just counted himself lucky.  
He reigned his thoughts in, no longer content with just watching her. With the feline finesse he possessed, he jumped to her balcony and landed, surprisingly, gracefully on her railing. She looked at him and he saw the dazzling smile that sped his heart into high gear cross her face.  
“Chat.”  
She said it lovingly, an endearment. He felt himself smile at her as she moved closer and he grounded himself to her balcony.  
“Princess,” he all but purred. His heart was full and happy and he could've burst from all that was inside. Instead, he bowed low, kissing the back of her hand and basking in the lovefelt gaze she gave him. Plagg came out and Adrien moved to hold her now. Her hug was warm and could have stayed there forever. She eventually pulled away.  
“I have a plate for Plagg. Come inside and I'll even bring you back something.”  
He laughed softly at her gentle teasing.  
“Sounds good to me.”  
She gave him another smile that sent his heart racing and he followed her into her room. It was a familiar place to him. How many times had he come to this room, her arms, just for strength? He couldn't answer but he knew it was well worth the months. She squeezed his hand lightly before she went to grab the afore mentioned treats. He sat on her chaise as he waited, looking around. Pictures and drawings of designs filled the walls, mannequins fitted with clothes not yet finished. Posters hung for inspiration and the desk was cluttered with fabrics and thread. A smile formed on his face as he looked at her drawings and creations. Her talent was remarkable and she chased it with the same desire she did when fighting Akumas. He leaned back on the chaise and inhaled Marinette's scent. It made him dizzy and excited all at once. The lingering sun warmed his skin and made him drowsy. He looked to her bed, debating if he should move or not when something caught his eye. Curious, he got closer to have a better look. On her bed was a square pillow the size of a tablet or laptop. It was made of soft material in a sky blue color. On it was a cute cartoon-like version of the hero Chat Noir. His head was big and ears rounded rather than pointed. The pillow itself had a few wrinkles from it's position and the stuffing in the middle was thinned, as if someone had hugged it. Or been sleeping with it. He smiled at the thought of his girlfriend asleep on her bed, pillow in her arms as she curled up to it. He heard a squeak behind him and turned to his Lady with humor filled eyes and a teasing smirk.  
“Where did this come from, Princess?”   
He gestured to the pillow in question and watched the blush that swept her cheeks. She set the plates of cheese and cookies down and fidgeted with her shirt.  
“W-well Alya's birthday is coming up and...and I know how much she loves them s-so I made her pillows of Chat Noir and Ladybug. B-but I had extra material after so....”   
Her voice trailed off and he smiled again.  
“So you decided to make a cuddly Chat for yourself?”  
Her blush darkened and she nodded with a sheepish smile. It was to adorable for him to resist. He walked closer and kissed her slowly, lovingly. She returned his kiss and placed her hands on his arms. He pulled back and kissed her nose. She looked at him, a bit confused.  
“You looked so cute just now. I had to kiss you.”  
She smiled.  
“So....do you want yours?”  
He blinked at her in surprise.  
“Want mine?”  
She nodded her head with a bright smile. From her desk she pulled out a pillow almost the same as the one on her bed. Except this one was emerald green and had Ladybug in much the same style rather than Chat Noir. He looked at it and then her.  
“Of course, I can always give this to someone else-”  
“No!”  
She smiled at his blush. He cleared his throat and took the pillow from her.  
“I mean it's not a problem. You made it for me after all. Thank you.”  
His heart almost stopped when she gave him another dazzling smile and laughed softly. They both knew that he loved it and would sleep with it every night to have her close, if only in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Chat Noir on the pillow: http://orig12.deviantart.net/a123/f/2015/338/2/7/tiny_chibi_chat_noir_little_by_manu_chann-d9iziqb.png
> 
> This one is Ladybug: https://i.paigeeworld.com/user-media/1445212800000/55c22e39744952f7667be872_56245f4cb069175525f3cd2d_320.jpg


End file.
